The invention relates to electrochromic devices.
Electrochromic materials undergo a reversible change of color due to their oxidation or reduction. Devices incorporating these materials have been utilized in the construction of mirrors, displays, and windows for example. Nanoparticle based films can be useful in many electrochemical applications, examples of which include electrochromic devices, batteries, and solar cells. In order to control and fine tune such devices that include nanoparticle based films, it can be desirable to form uniform films. Currently utilized methods do not necessarily provide films with these characteristics, often lack the ability to precisely control the film composition and thickness, are difficult to produce films on a large scale, and are generally not amenable to low temperature processing. Therefore, there remains a need for methods of producing such films, components for producing the films, the films produced thereby, and electrochromic devices that include those films.